It Time to Shine- Part 4
It's Time to Shine- Part 4 ''THE NEXT DAY'' -Professor's Lab- Bubbles: We are extremely grateful for you both helping. Buttercup: Well, some of us aren't. Blossom: Anyway, Bunny, Bell, I think we're going to get Professor to take the white Z rays out of you guys now. Bunny: Oh, please no. Bell: After seeing what we can accomplish with our powers, we don't wanna. Buttercup: Listen we are gonna- Blossom: Um, can you guys excuse us for a sec? -The PPG go in the corner- Buttercup: Guys, we can't just add two members in the team, then we're no longwe a trio! Bubbles: But it isn't nice saying that in front of people's faces. Blossom: Bubbles is right, Buttercup, that's just rude. Buttercup: But- Bubbles: No buts! Buttercup: Then what we're gonna do? They don't want their powers taken, then what are we suppose to do? Blossom: Buttercup, you do have a point there. Bubbles: Hmmm, I know! Why don't we look for another member to enter the group. Blossom & Buttercup: Huh?! Blossom: Bubbles just said something smart! There must be another girl who might have powers like them! Buttercup: *excited* Then what are we waiting for! The sooner we look, the sooner we get rid of them! Blossom & Bubbles: *signs* Ohhh... -scene flashes outside around the park area: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell- Bunny: So explain this again? Blossom: We're going to look for another girl that has powers. Bell: For? Blossom: For um, um.... ??: How do you get this thing off?! Blossom: Huh? ??: Errr, stupid skirt! Bubbles: My dress is really that ugly. Buttercup: .....Yes Bubbles: Oh! Banana: Hello! Can you help me get this skirt off? Bubbles: Guys look! She's wearing the same exact outfit as we do when transform. Buttercup: (That was easy) Banana: Who knew skirts can be this tied! Blossom: Um, who are you? Banana: *tries to take off skirt* I'm Banana! I'm the mail gal around this neighborhood. I was delivering mail on my bike until I saw this white light coming towards this kid and I had to save him! So then that's when I got hit by it and this weird feeling was on me and then I was in this dress. Blossom: Come with us and we'll help you get out of that skirt.... Banana: Oh thank you! -scene flashes in Professor's lab- Banana: Now how do I get out of this? Blossom: You have to de-transform. Banana: De what? Blossom: De-transform, just take out that orb around your wrist. Banana: Oh, you mean this thing? -Banana takes out orb ball and returns to her old clothes- Banana: Ahhh, back to my nice clothes. Thanks! Bubbles: Let us introduce ourselves! I'm Bubbles. Blossom: Hello, I'm Blossom! Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. Bunny: My name is Bunny. Bell: And my name is Bell. It's a pleasure to meet you! Banana: Oh, hello to you all. Blossom: But we need to talk, Banana, what you just turned into was a super transformation. Banana: ......Huh? Bubbles: What we mean is that you transform into a superhero. Buttercup: With a super weapon. Banana: Super weapon? I did had a baseball bat in my hand when I was wearing that yellow outfit. Professor: I see, well that confirms that you have these powers just what the girls mentioned. All girls: Huh? Blossom: Oh, Bunny, Bell, Banana, this is Professor. He's like our dad. Buttercup﻿: *grins* Or uncle, hahaha! Professor: Yeah, I think we should remove the white z rays from your bodies. I am confused of how the white z rays have gotten loose again? Bunny: Awwww, I don't think I wanna give up my powers just yet. Bell: Me either.... Banana: I not sure I want to either, I just learned about them. Professor: I'm sorry but I think we- -the roof of the house falls off- Blossom: W-What the?! -Ken walks into the room- Ken: What's going on? What happened to the roof?! Mojo: Mwa ha ha! -Robotic grabs Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ken, and Professor- The Powerpuff Girls, Ken, and Professor: ACK!! Mojo: You think I was going to give up that easily huh, Powerpuff Girls?! Professor: Mojo!! So you picked this time where The Powerpuff Girls weren't in their suits or have their powers? I must admit, that is quite impressive. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: *blushes* Professor.... Ken: Let us go, you monkey!!! Mojo: I don't think so, kid! This is my time where I finally destroy The Powerpuff Girls! At last! -Robotic arm sqeezes the group- The Powerpuff Girls, Ken, and Professor: Owwwww!!!!!! Help!!! Bunny: Oh no, that ape gots them again! We have to save them! Bell: I agree too!! Banana: But what could ''we ''do? Bunny: Remember? We have powers and we can fly! Banana: The ability to fly?! Awesome! Bunny: Let's put these orbs in these belts! Bell & Banana: Okay!! -Transformation: Bouncing Bunny- Bunny: Bunny!! -Transformation: Jingle Bell- Bell: Bell!! -Transformation: Slipped Banana- Banana: Banana!! -outfit changes- Banana: Oh no, not a skirt!! Bunny: Don't worry! It will all be worth it in the end! Now it's time to shine! -Bunny, Bell, and Banana flies up to the giant robot- Bunny: Mojo, let them go! Mojo: Grrrrr, I had enough of you guys and it looks like you found a third member! Bunny: That's right and we'll defeat you as a team! Mojo: Then let's practice your teamwork! Bell: No problem! -Robotic arm tries to punch Bunny, Bell, and Banana- Bunny: Look out!! Banana: *arm hits Banana* Onch!! Bell: Are you okay? Banana: Err, I'm fine. I'm just a rookie at this. Bunny: We're rookie too, so no need to worry! Hiya! *tosses frisbee* -Frisbee hits Buttercup- Buttercup: Onch! Watch it with that thing! Bunny: Oops, sorry! Mojo: Ha ha, this should be easy! *arm hits Bunny* Bunny: Yikes! Banana & Bell: Bunny! -Bunny hits a stop sign- Bunny: Urf! Ken: Whoa, this is entertaining! We get to see action up close! Bubbles: I hope they manage how to do this. Blossom: If they don't, we're goners. Banana: Alright, it's time to see what I can do! -Banana uses her baseball bat to hit the arm of the robot arm- Mojo: Fool, haha! -robotic arm hits Banana- Banana: Ack!! Bell: Banana! Bunny: This isn't good. Mojo: Ha ha, this could be a fight I could win at for sure! Bunny: It's not over yet, Mojo! Bell: Yeah! -Bell shares her tangerines- Mojo: Accck, not that loud noise again! Blossom: Errrr, can't... resist... sound... Bubbles: Me... either... Buttercup: My eardrums my break. Banana: Good! He's distracted! -Banana uses baseball bat on robotic arm; it falls off- Mojo: Accck, nooo!!! Bunny: Oh, yes! -Bell throws her tangerine at the other arm; it falls off- The Powerpuff Girls, Ken, and Professor: Yikes! *falls* -Banana catches them- Professor: That was close... -Bunny throws her frisbee at the top of the glass; it breaks- Mojo: Uh oh, this isn't good at all...... -Bunny grabs Mojo- Mojo: Hee hee, s-s-sorry... Bunny: No sorry! *spins Mojo and tosses him in the sky* Mojo: ACCCK!!!!!!! Bunny, Bell, and Banana: We did it! -scene flashes into Professor's Lab- Professor: We would like to thank you for saving us, you three. Blossom: Yeah, you really saved our bacon. Ken: Ha ha, that was a bad pun even for you, Blossom! Blossom: Who asked you? Bubbles: Thanks, you guys! Buttercup: I gotta admit, you guys were awesome. Bunny: Awww, no problem. Bell: It was the least we could do. Banana: Yeah, no sweat, right? Professor: I have decided the fate of your powers. Bunny: I know, you must get rid of them. Professor: Are you kidding me, I was gonna say you can keep them. Bell: R-Really?! Bunny: We can? Banana: No joking? Professor: Yup, you can keep them. After seeing what you guys can accomplish with them, how could I? Bunny: Oh thank you very much, Professor! Professor: I think you guys should work together as a team. Bunny: Us? Professor: Yup. Bubbles: They seem to make the perfect team. Blossom: Well of course they do, all they need is a name. Bunny: Hmmm, I can't think of a name. Bell: Me neither. Banana: That also goes for me. Buttercup: Hey, does everyone remember that Bunny says, "It's Time to Shine." Banana: Yeah, and? Buttercup: And that could be a perfect name. Bubbles: Really, just 'shine'? Buttercup: Well, what else there could be to it? Bell: What about.... stronger? The Powerpuff Girls: Stronger? Bell: Well, it just suddenly popped into my head. Blossom: Wait! That's good! Bell: It is? Blossom: Yup! Since your girls, your team name will be ''The Strongershine Girls''! Bunny: Actually, that name isn't half bad. Banana: Yeah, not bad at all. Bell: I really like it! The Strongershine Girls: *giggles* Hee hee hee. Blossom: Wait! Every trio needs a leader! Who will be the leader! Bell: I think it should be Bunny. Bunny: Really, me? Banana: Of course, you do act like the leader. Bell: And you think like a leader. Bunny: Well.... okay. Professor: Then it's settled. Bunny: Wait, when do we fight bad guys whenever there's a problem? Blossom: I know! Buttercup: Whoa, you think fast! Blossom: Whenever we feel like we need a break from fighting bad guys, you guys come go along and fight them for us! Bubbles: Yes! We can always use a break! Buttercup: Totally! Banana: I like the sound of that! Bunny: Yeah! Anyway, I better head home before it's dark! Bye! -Bunny flies off- Banana: I need to go too! I need to go back home to get ready to set sail! See you later! -Banana flies off- Bell: Me too, my mother must be worried sick about me! Thank you and see you later! -Bell flies off- Blossom: Bye, we will see you guys again for sure! Bubbles: Take good care of yourselves and your powers. Buttercup: Bye! Ken: .....Now what? Bubbles: Let's bake some cake! Buttercup: Um, I think we should leave the cooking to Professor. Bubbles: Why is that? Blossom & Buttercup & Ken: Umm.... Blossom: Because we miss his cooking! Ken: Yup that's it! Bubbles: Oh, okay. '''''THE END'''''=